


В темных глубинах

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Starfish (1999) Fusion, Body Modification, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Peter Watts, Isolation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Undersea, ocean explorers, rifters, верни мне мой 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кроссовер со вселенной рифтеров Питера Уоттса ("Морские звезды")а также нагло потыренный оттуда плоттвист.Рейло в условиях высокого давления, большой глубины и некоторых психических отклонений.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	В темных глубинах

Прожекторы рассеивают темноту еле-еле, и главным их подспорьем остается радар. Но в этом что-то есть: наблюдать серо-синюю тьму впереди, клубящуюся поднятой со дна мутью, где мелькнет вспугнутый кальмар-вампир или выплывет из мглы отвесная стена подводного каньона. Если бы можно было остановиться ненадолго, замереть, чтобы успокоились морские обитатели, чтобы привыкли к железной громадине, посягнувшей на их владения, и зажили привычной жизнью! Но их привела сюда не любовь к природе — и иногда Рей жалеет, что это так. Ей бы хотелось попадать вниз не только по работе, когда внимание сосредоточено на показаниях приборов.

— Вы получаете изображение? — голос По хрипит в наушнике. — Это она. Наша детка.

— Да! — Финн победно вскидывает кулак. — Мы разбогатеем, народ!

— Не делите шкуру неубитого медведя, — замечает Рей с улыбкой. — По, как там? Проход широкий?

— М-м… Да. Я думаю, батискаф пройдет.

— Ты думаешь или пройдет? — спрашивает Рей шутливо, но с ноткой тревожности. На глубине нескольких километров нет места бессмысленному риску.

— Пройдет, — уверенно отвечает По. — Хотя… Погодите. Тут… — раздается треск и шипение. — Ребята, я…

И связь прерывается.

— По! — Рей бестолку щелкает тумблером, переключаясь с канала на канал, в надежде вернуть связь. — По! — может быть он слышит их, но передатчик сломался. — По, двигайся назад, мы не слышим тебя. По!

— Я иду к нему! — Финн выскакивает из кресла и начинает торопливо влезать в гидрокостюм.

— Финн, стой! — резко бросает ему Рей. — Мы не знаем что там!

— Он может погибнуть, — Финн сбрасывает рубашку, и надевает верхнюю часть скафандра, обманчиво неповоротливый в нем, как медведь. — Направляй батискаф вниз! Или я поплыву к нему сам!

— Финн, не горячись, — Рей кладет руку на джойстик. — Мы достанем его. Но действовать нужно аккуратно…

— К черту аккуратность! — бурчит Финн. — Давай вниз!

Рей направляет батискаф вниз, туда, где лежит раздавленная водной толщей подлодка, туда, где может быть пропал ее напарник.

«Пусть это будут просто неполадки рации», — молит Рей про себя любого, кто готов услышать.

***

Им чертовски повезло, что не треснул обзорный иллюминатор. В противном случае все закончилось бы очень быстро, а их тела растащили бы придонные падальщики. С другой стороны, что еще считать везением — медленная смерть от холода и недостатка воздуха гораздо хуже.

Рей задремывает позже остальных: пытаясь оживить двигатели, она снимает кожухи и панели пола — бесполезно, проблема снаружи, и ее не исправить без запасных деталей. Она пытается выгадать им еще немного времени, отключив все, кроме рации и выставив обогрев на минимум.

Но это бессмысленно — скалы глушат сигнал, точно так же, как они заглушили сигнал «Старкиллера» когда-то, когда подлодка потерпела крушение. Их детка стала их погибелью…

Рей задремывает, но ее будит звук, идущий снаружи. Ее будит стук.

Она открывает глаза, и дергается в ужасе, увидев в свете тусклого внешнего прожектора темную фигуру у иллюминатора — она висит там, черная, непроницаемая, будто сама смерть явилась посмотреть на них, выбрать, кого взять первым. Но фигура поднимает кулак и снова стучит, три раза. А потом машет рукой.

Вряд ли смерть будет стучать. Вряд ли смерть вообще выглядит как-то. Поэтому Рей перебирается через спящих и подходит к иллюминатору. Фигура снаружи роется в поясной сумке — теперь Рей может рассмотреть человека в обтягивающем гидрокостюме (она слышала о таких, но не думала, что хоть раз увидит живьём) и маске. Человек достает из сумки специальный маркер и пишет на стекле. Рей ругается и напрягает зрение, переворачивая отзеркаленные буквы. А потом бросается искать чем можно написать ответ. Она пишет его на одной из снятых панелей:

_«Двигатель сдох, кислорода мало»._

_«Есть гидрокостюмы?»_

_«1 исправный»._

«Я скоро вернусь, — пишет фигура на стекле. — С оборудованием. Продержитесь еще немного».

Ни слова о том кто это и откуда, но Рей неважно. Это спасение.

Она трясет и расталкивает друзей, наскоро объясняя им, что видела. Финн настроен скептически, спрашивая, не приснилось ли ей это. А вот Дэмерон — нет.

— Будь я проклят, — бормочет По. — Он наверняка с разлома. Это собственность Энергосети, станция… не помню названия. В честь какого-то ученого-подводника.

— Он нам поможет? — спрашивает Финн.

— Откуда мне знать, — отвечает По. — Я очень на это надеюсь.

Незнакомец со станции Энергосети появляется через сорок восемь минут. Теперь Рей может увидеть его появление даже в слабом свете прожектора: из мглы выныривает длинная, похожая на подводную ракету штука, за которую уцепился этот парень — рифтер. Он подплывает ближе, глушит двигатель и зависает напротив иллюминатора. В руках у него здоровенные сетки с баллонами и чем-то еще, и Рей жестом показывает ему плыть под брюхо батискафа.

В скафе холодно — изо рта идет пар, но кислород еще есть. Финна засунули в его гидрокостюм, но шлем он держит на коленях. По открывает люк в полу, оттуда плещет вода, а потом появляется обтянутый сеткой баул.

Это гидрокостюмы. Не совсем те, к которым Рей и По привыкли, но это лучше, чем ничего. К ним идут дыхательные маски и баллоны со смесью. Они быстро облачаются и по очереди опускаются в люк.

Рей идет последней. Она ни за что не признается, но ей страшно покидать батискаф. Страшно погружаться в холодную воду — не настолько холодную, насколько она могла бы быть, спасибо разлому. Рей жаль оставлять скаф, который для нее стал верным помощником, почти что любимым питомцем.

Но она ничего не может с этим поделать и, выключив все, опускается в воду и закрывает за собой люк.

С грузом из четырех человек «ракета» плывет гораздо медленнее. У них нет фонарей — они просто движутся среди полной тьмы, полагаясь на своего неизвестного проводника. Рей очень боится соскользнуть, крепче сжимая пальцы вокруг скобы на боку «ракеты». Ей кажется, что стоит хоть на секунду ослабить хватку, она останется одна в непроглядной черноте.

Наконец впереди появляются белые огни — станция Энергосети. Рифтер ведет их к одному из крупных строений, помогает забраться в шлюзовую камеру По и Финну и знаком объясняет: по двое. Рей ждет, пока подъемник поднимет друзей и опустится. Она косится на рифтера — он висит рядом неподвижно, как странное глубоководное животное, абсолютно соответствующий месту, в котором они оказались.

Наконец подъемник опускается, и Рей с рифтером забираются туда вдвоем. Там тесно — Рей с баллонами за спиной прижата к рифтеру почти вплотную. Их поднимает наверх, вода с шипением начинает уходить, пузырясь, и Рей чувствует паническое желание поскорее снять шлем.

Она вылезает первой, их спаситель — сразу за ней. Финн и По уже ждут их, сняв шлемы, настороженно глядя на рифтера. Рифтер снимает с себя маску. Под ней — обычное лицо, облепленное черными влажными волосами, лишь глаза — как бельма. Рей некоторое время удивленно пялится на него, и только потом до нее доходит, что это специальные линзы. Все эти крутые технологии на службе у суперкорпораций, о которых простые смертные могут узнать разве что в интернете.

Рифтер проходит мимо, и Рей приходится прижаться к стене — он здоровенный, ему даже приходится сгибаться, чтобы проходить в проемы, а проходы тут такие узкие, что он, кажется, вот-вот заденет плечом стену. На груди бирка с именем — «Рен». Под грудью слева торчит какая-то трубка.

Единственные звуки тут — скрип металла, стук капель воды и их дыхание, шорох одежды. Их никто не встречает. Шлюзовая пуста.

— А где остальная команда? — спрашивает Рей. Бесстрастное лицо поворачивается к ней, линзы-бельма глядят на нее:

— Пересменка, — отвечает Рен. — Они скоро прибудут.

— А вы? — спрашивает девушка.

— Я продлил контракт, — отвечает рифтер. — Не хочу возвращаться наверх.

Одна эта фраза говорит очень много. Рей ежится — ей кажется, что белесые линзы видят ее насквозь. До нее вдруг доходит очевидный факт, которого она не замечала ранее. Этот Рен находился под водой без баллонов. Чем же он, мать его, дышал?

— Спасибо за помощь, — говорит девушка, стараясь не выдать своих чувств. — Мы бы хотели связаться с поверхностью.

— Не выйдет, — говорит рифтер. — Рация сломалась, починить не можем. Не беспокойтесь, сможете отправиться обратно вместе с транспортом, который привезет смену.

— Когда он придет? — спрашивает По. Рен пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю.

***

— Чертовщина, — бормочет Финн, обрабатывая ушибы и ссадины По в местном медотсеке. — Место странное. На него столько денег угрохали, неужели не могли сделать отделку поприятнее? А эти коридоры наградят клаустрофобией любого.

— Что они тут добывают? — спрашивает Рей.

— Энергию, — отвечает По. — Здесь разлом земной коры, и станция аккумулирует и передает на материк геотермальную энергию. Я не вдавался в подробности: тепло, течения, все это… Если бы посмотреть поближе, но это запретная зона. А с моим дырявым гидрокостюмом я долго не продержусь, — По исторгает вздох человека, серьезно заинтересованного.

— А как он продержался? — спрашивает девушка.

— У него одно легкое заменили на специальный аппарат, который фильтрует воду и вбирает из нее кислород. Он начинен имплантами, — По хмыкает. — Всякое такое, чтобы его не раздавило давлением как лягушку. Умный костюм, умные линзы...

— Компания оплатила это? — поражается Рей.

— Ага. Но ты не думай, они включили это в вычеты из его зарплаты. Я вообще не уверен, что им тут платят.

Рей оглядывается: медотсек стерилен, пуст и безлик, залит белым неживым светом, словно призванным подчеркнуть искусственность этого места. Как кому-то может прийти в голову остаться здесь на второй срок?

— Не знаю, — отвечает По, и Рей понимает, что, сама того не замечая, задала этот вопрос вслух. — Может деньги нужны. Или людей не любит.

— Первое утверждение противоречит твоим словам, что ему, возможно, не платят, — замечает Финн. — Так что ставлю на второе.

Подчиняясь импульсу, Рей оборачивается: сквозь открытую дверь в медотсек видно коридор. Он пуст. Но что-то подсказывает ей, что еще секунду назад там кто-то стоял.

***

Каюты здесь меньше, чем можно было бы представить. Рей думает, ворочаясь на узкой койке, глядя на нависающую над койкой трубу: интересно, как этот Рен умещается тут? Плечо свисает с края, ноги упираются в стену — наверное как-то так?

Рей поворачивается на бок, закрывает глаза, но от этого только хуже: кажется, что стены сдвигаются.

Полежав немного, она садится, вздыхает и обувается. Выходит из каюты, бормоча:

— Как тут люди работают?

На станции нет тишины. Ее прогоняют стоны металла, гудение генераторов, обогревающих контуров, ламп, скрипы вентиляции. Рей бредет по узкому, изломанному коридору, топорщащему неожиданные углы, так и норовящие зацепить за одежду, и прислушивается к недовольному ворчанию станции. Должно быть приборам тут так же плохо, как и людям.

«Не всем, — думает Рей, завидев черную фигуру в библиотеке перед панелью с нейроразъемами, — но большинству».

Даже на станции рифтер не снимает своего черного гидрокостюма. А может он приклеенный? Может он — часть импланта?

— Я думала, что внутри вы снимаете свой костюм и надеваете что-нибудь поудобнее, — замечает Рей и сама пугается своего голоса. — Тапочки меховые, — добавляет она тише, — халат…

Рифтер поворачивается к ней, и Рей снова встречает бельмастый взгляд.

— Гидрокостюм очень удобен, — отвечает Рен.

— А от линз глаза не болят? — спрашивает Рей.

— Нет, — Рен отворачивается. — Я прибавил освещение из-за вас. В них я прекрасно вижу в темноте.

Рей кивает, потом понимает, что он не видит. И неуверенно подходит ближе, чувствуя, словно подкрадывается к дикому зверю — пуме или тигру.

— Почему вы остались один? — спрашивает Рей. — Больше никто не захотел?

— Никого не осталось, — отвечает рифтер. — Несчастный случай. Моего напарника эвакуировали.

— О, — Рей опускает глаза. — Мне жаль.

— А мне нет, — говорит рифтер и снова поворачивается к ней. Рей удивленно глядит на него:

— Вы не любили его?

— Он не подходил к этому месту. Здесь не все приживаются.

— Это я заметила, — отвечает Рей, поводя плечами от нарастающего чувства неустроенности. — Поскорее бы транспорт пришел.

— Осторожно, — Рен нависает над ней, и Рей вдруг осознает, что он — источник этого чувства дискомфорта. Он не просто пугает, он словно давит, вытесняет, не дает дышать. Как острый угол, неожиданно врезающийся в бок в одном из сумеречных коридоров. — Как я сказал… с теми, кто не приживается, происходят несчастные случаи.

Рей отступает и стукается о стол — тут так же тесно, как и везде.

— Вот я и говорю, — говорит она, выдерживая взгляд линз, — поскорее бы транспорт пришел.

Рен не отвечает, не меняет позы, и Рей потихоньку продвигается вбок, подальше от него.

— Пойду досыпать, — говорит она. — Спокойной ночи.

***

Рей знакомо это чувство, когда она просыпается с удушающим ощущением, что кто-то наблюдает за ней. В приюте это был сигнал опасности — то, о чем она бы хотела забыть навсегда, чужое внимание, несущее угрозу. Рей не шевелится, но ее тело напряжено, как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. И она сама готова срегаировать, если почувствует что-то ещё: прикосновение например… Вокруг нее темнота — странно, она же засыпала со светом. Рей резко садится, стукается о низко нависающую трубу и с шипением трет лоб. Но чувство, что она не одна в темноте никуда не делось.

Вдруг что-то сломалось, и сейчас станцию тихо и неслышно заполняет вода? Вдруг она так и утонет в темноте? Рей опускает ноги вниз и, к счастью, там нет никакой воды. Все в порядке. Скрипит металл, вздыхает вентиляция, кто-то смотрит из темноты.

_«В них я прекрасно вижу в темноте»._

— Рен? — ее голос звучит испуганно. Разумеется, ответа Рей не получает. Она пытается на ощупь добраться до выключателя, стукается еще о что-то и возвращается на кровать.

«Там никого нет, — убеждает она себя. — А когда Финн и По проснутся, они заглянут ко мне и включат свет».

Рей поворачивается спиной к темноте, укрывается одеялом по самый подбородок и закрывает глаза, заставляя себя думать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Об изумрудной толще воды, пронизанной солнечными лучами, о серебристых стаях рыб, вспугнутых батискафом, о скрипе канатов и глухом стуке понтонов. О ярком голубом небе, которое осталось где-то там.

***

Рей просыпается от того, что на нос ей капает вода — конденсат скапливается на трубе, и на одеяле уже есть мокрая дорожка от капель. В каюте светло. Будто ночью ничего не происходило.

Поэтому Рей встает, умывается и идет искать друзей.

Они завтракают на небольшом узком камбузе, когда Рей находит их.

— Ночью отключался свет, — объявляет она с порога.

— Да? — удивляется Финн.

— Думаете, это нормально? — добавляет Рей.

— Вряд ли, — отвечает По.

— Может тут все на соплях держится, — Финн ежится. — Когда уже придет этот чертов транспорт?!

— Тебе выпала уникальная возможность ознакомиться с одним из самых дорогостоящих проектов Энергосети, — ухмыляется По. — Наслаждайся.

В течении дня Рей проводит время в библиотеке. Здесь хотя бы есть чем себя занять. Ей слышно, как По и Финн играют на камбузе в карты, найденные в одной из кают — все двери настежь, заходи, если интересно.

Это немного нервирует.

Раздаются шаги, и краем глаза Рей замечает черное пятно, движущееся от входа к соседнему интерфейсу. Она вновь один на один с Реном.

Некоторое время они молчат — Рей безуспешно пытается читать, Рен листает какие-то страницы (очень похоже на отчет, но она не уверена). Наконец девушка не выдерживает:

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает она. Указывает на бирку. — Рен — это ведь фамилия?

— Кайло, — отвечает рифтер. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

— А почему вас это так удивляет? — отвечает Рей вопросом на вопрос.

Рифтер молчит, и Рей начинает думать, что разговор окончен, но тут он замечает:

— Здесь от многого отвыкаешь. От лишнего.

Рей смотрит на него долго и внимательно: человек и рептилия, глубоководный зверь, прижившийся у рифта. В замкнутом пространстве станции они не нуждаются в фамилиях, именах, номерах социального страхования. Уникальны, и в то же время схожи, как тени на стене.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — говорит она.

В разговоре возникает очередная пауза: рифтер смотрит на Рей, Рей пытается как-то скрыться от его пристального взгляда.

— Почему дверь нельзя закрыть нормально? — спрашивает девушка. — Очень неуютно спать, когда любой может зайти в каюту.

— Люки не запираются из соображений безопасности, — отвечает Рен.

— Что?

— Мало ли что может случиться с вами, пока вы спите?

***

Очередное утро начинается в относительной тишине: станция по-прежнему шумит, но среди этого шума не слышно голосов. Рей идет сначала на камбуз, потом в библиотеку, обходит всю станцию по кругу, но не находит никого. Как будто все ее немногие обитатели разом пропали.

От этого жутко. Рей доходит до шлюза и отмечает отсутствие костюмов — возможно они решили выйти наружу. Да уж, лучше так, чем воображать, что все таинственно и разом исчезли, кроме нее, как в романе Кинга или Кунца.

Теперь ее разгулявшееся воображение подсовывает ей картины со сломанными датчиками кислорода, виды внезапных выбросов. На самом деле, в этом месте можно много чего бояться…

…но Рей боится Кайло Рена. Словно угадывая ее настроение, он появляется из хитросплетения коридоров, как мурена, выплывающая из подводной пещеры. Глаза закрыты линзами, тело затянуто костюмом — непроницаем и недосягаем. Рей даже не сможет догадаться, если он задумает что-то, поэтому решает быть настороже всегда.

— Как дела? — вежливо спрашивает девушка. — Вы не видели моих друзей? Я заметила, что костюмов тоже нет и…

— Как раз собираюсь за ними, — отвечает Рен.

— Ясно, — Рей сглатывает. — Ну, удачно сплавать.

Рен протискивается мимо нее, и Рей вжимается в стенку. Внезапно он застывает, и Рей, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы вновь не напороться на скрытый линзами взгляд, спрашивает:

— Что-то не так?

— Я пугаю тебя? — спрашивает Рен вместо ответа.

— Линзы, — бормочет Рей. — Они меня пугают.

— Хорошо, — с этими словами он уходит. Понимай как хочешь: хорошо, что пугают? Хорошо, сниму их как вернусь? Хорошо, приму к сведению?

«Да иди ты к черту!» — думает Рей. Ей необходимо занять себя чем-то, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, что над ней — сотни атмосфер, и сдерживает их лишь металлическая скорлупка.

Она вновь нарезает круги по станции, ожидая возвращения друзей: коридоры, камбуз, коридоры, библиотека, коридоры, каюта, коридоры…

Рей заглядывает в медотсек. Мерцает экран готового к работе диагноста, автоклав готов простерилизовать инструменты, в шкафчиках — все необходимые лекарства. Только лечить некого.

Из праздного любопытства Рей подходит к диагносту и забирается в его логи памяти. Там почти нет записей. Последняя — это обследование По, на котором она настояла к вящему неудовольствию рифтера и самого По. Предыдущее… — Рей нажимает пальцем на строчку. Имени нет, но этот кто-то неплохо пострадал: множественные ушибы, сотрясение и колотая рана брюшины. Рей хмурится: она слышала, что глубоководные твари здесь вымахивают до невиданных размеров, но во всех путеводителях написано, что они неопасны и намного слабее человека. Что они даже не могут прокусить гидрокостюм.

От чего же пострадал этот человек?

Рей жмет на предыдущую запись: ушибы, ушибы, ушибы. Еще одна: ушибы и вывих. Все. Больше записей нет.

Поежившись, Рей трет покрывшиеся мурашками плечи.

«А что, если это не глубоководные твари нанесли те раны?»

Рей гонит эту мысль, но та возвращается вновь и вновь.

Рен ведь не распространялся, что за несчастный случай произошел с его напарником.

Да нет, бессмыслица. Пострадай тут кто-нибудь, разве Рена бы не отозвали? Его бы судили!

Эта мысль немного успокаивает. Ведь в наш просвещенный век преступники должны отправляться в тюрьму, на исправительные работы.

«А чем здесь не тюрьма?»

***

— Где мои друзья?! — гневно спрашивает Рей. — Я уже два дня никого не видела!

Рен молчит. По его лицу ничего нельзя угадать, понять, предположить. Он как манекен, только движущийся и дышащий.

— Чем вы занимались все это время?

— Был снаружи, — наконец отвечает Рен. — Иногда я нахожусь там подолгу.

— А мои друзья?

Нет ответа.

— Ты что-то сделал с ними? — спрашивает Рей, парализованная внезапно накатившим ужасным откровением. Это выстрел в пустоту, но ей кажется, что она попала в цель. — Как со своим напарником?

Рен смотрит на нее, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок, а потом резко шагает вперёд. Стена ударяет Рей в спину, на горле — стальная хватка огромных пальцев.

— Нет, нет! Не надо, пожалуйста! — придушенно вскрикивает Рей.

Рифтер наклоняется к ней, будто хочет обнюхать. Он по-прежнему держит ее за горло, но его вторая рука ложится на талию Рей, и девушка вздрагивает.

— Я ничего с ними не делал, — шепчет он на ухо Рей. — Они все сделали сами.

— Где они? — выдавливает девушка.

— Я покажу, — отвечает Кайло. — Собирайся: гидрокостюм и баллоны возле шлюза.

Он отпускает Рей и отступает, перемещаясь быстро и плавно, как осьминог по дну, словно ему помогают в этом все его конечности.

Рей остаётся дрожать у стены.

«Я пойду за ним и он убьет меня», — думает она. — Вырвет шланг из баллона или выкрутит вентиль, и я впаду в кислородную кому».

Но разве у нее есть другой выход?

***

В безжизненности морского дна есть своя красота. Вода здесь мутная, ил, нанесенный на скалы — жидкий, как грязь. Впереди, на пределе видимости, возносятся вверх черные густые столбы, похожие на дым, валящий из коротких труб — свидетельства вулканической активности. «Дым» — это сера и прочие вещества из-под земной коры, давлением превращенные в жижу. Внутри такого «столба» температура в сотни градусов.

Рей цепляется за «кальмара» — ту узкую ракету, на которой передвигаются рифтеры. Управляет «кальмаром» Рен, и слабо гудящая ракета уносит их все дальше от станции, туда, где раскинулись щупальца неизвестных Рей машин, жадно тянущих подземную энергию. Под ними — удивительные архитектурные ансамбли из застывшей породы: арки, мосты и колонны, кажущиеся невероятно хрупкими — а другие удивительно монументальными. Но, если Рей правильно угадала направление, они очень близко к кальдере. Постепенно «кальмар» снижается, датчик температуры начинает тревожно попискивать. Рен указывает на одну из огромных труб: сейчас она пуста, вода над ней чистая.

— Здесь, — говорит Рен. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Рей мотает головой: нет, она не хочет. Что бы там ни было внутри, она не хочет отцеплять пальцы от спасительной машины, которая может унести ее прочь. Должно быть со стороны это выглядит смешно. Или глупо. В любом случае, рифтер не настаивает.

— Они полезли в разлом посмотреть оборудование, — журчит Рен в ее наушнике. — Случился выброс. Они погибли быстро, температура тут достигает шестиста градусов. Просто сварились.

«Я не верю тебе», — хочет сказать Рей, но ей мешает загубник.

Осознание стискивает ей горло, мешая вдохнуть: вокруг километры темноты, нет ни единой живой души, кроме подводных тварей. А она осталась один на один с психом.

И неизвестно, придет ли когда-нибудь транспорт.


End file.
